


Order Of A World

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2014 [10]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Implied Manipulation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this prompt at fic_promptly, <i>Claymore, any, technology shift - monster hunters in a post-industrial world</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Order Of A World

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at fic_promptly, _Claymore, any, technology shift - monster hunters in a post-industrial world_.

Slowly the world changes in the forms of new technologies, new lifestyle changes, and cities are slowly built up around the world. And the Organization is there, its own changes happening in the distant background with the new world.

They gain a strong hold in the new world, crafting and molding it to their designs and wishes. But mostly from a distance of course.

They make it their business to have a hand in everything and make sure to know the secrets of everyone. All while keeping everyone else in the dark about theirs.

They discretely buy new found islands before anyone knows of them for their own private uses under names that can't be tracked back to them. In the cities and towns, they set up private schools and homes for the orphans that become their “human” students.

When the Yoma show up, they send in their agents after it to deal with the problem and new world societies are grateful to them for it.

As they should be.


End file.
